Southend Victoria
Jeremy Clarkson and producer Andy Wilman successfully pitched a new format for Top Gear to the BBC, reversing a previous decision to cancel the programme in 2001. The new series was first broadcast in 2002. Instead of using a conventional TV studio, Top Gear is located at Dunsfold Aerodrome, a airport and business park in Waverley in Surrey. The programme uses a temporary racing circuit which was designed for the programme by Lotus and is laid out on parts of Dunsfold's runways and taxiways. A large aircraft hangar is used for studio recording with a standing audience. When Tony Hall announced that Clarkson's contract would not be renewed after he verbally and physically abused Oisin Tymon in a hotel after filming, Reagan Farmer sprung into action by uploading videos based on cars from manufacturers including Peugeot and Rolls-Royce. On 27th March 2015, he uploaded the Audi Q6 e-tron, making the BMW X6 rival look as though it had come from out of nowhere. Reagan said that the Q6 e-tron was meant to attract audiences from Germany and that it was officially revealed at 19:37. Five days earlier he had uploaded the Audi A3 e-tron. The A3 e-tron combines a 148bhp 1.4-litre petrol turbo engine with an electric motor to deliver 203bhp 350Nm. The A3 e-tron was uploaded on 23rd March 2015 at 6:27 and had a copyright claim by Carly Rae Jepsen which was efficient enough because the A3 e-tron was a car. 5 days later Reagan uploaded the Audi Q6 e-tron and had a copyright claim from Ariana Grande. Reagan had uploaded his beautiful girlfriend on 16th March 2015 at 5:50, and had a massive obsession of her. The relationship between them was very sweet, and Reagan uploaded videos that included her singing "Problem" at the end of each one. The videos included the Maybach 57, Yalta and Rye House. 7 months after Grande got a warm welcome to his YouTube channel, Reagan launched a new system for his other videos by uploading Downtown Disney in January 2016 and that he would look into putting out Wildfire at Silver Dollar City on 26th October. Wildfire is the first-ever steel roller coaster to feature Reagan living at 1 Stephens Gardens when he was younger. When he said Baby Bart's name he would say, "A.E. Hart," and when Kerry said "Hello Baby Bart" he would say, "Hullo, A.E. Hart." The 1 minute 5 second video was recorded by Kerry in September 2008, approximately 4 years before Reagan joined YouTube. In 2009, Luton was hit by a snowstorm which meant that Reagan had to stay at home with his mum, dad and his brother, Thomas. Reagan joined Wigmore Primary School as part of his educational programme which evaluates "sustainable" education. But on 18th December, Luton was hit by another snowstorm with bigger proportions. The school Reagan went to had to be shut due to the snowstorm and reopened on 4th January 2010. From there, Reagan spent 6 more months educating in English and computing before leaving. On 21st July 2010, Wigmore Primary School announced that Reagan would be leaving as he would join Helen Allison School on 1st September. That same day Reagan joined the school and he was welcomed by a support worker whose name can't be identified due to safety concerns and unforeseen teething problems. Four years later, in 2014, Reagan left the school and joined the Helen Allison Hub. His teacher at the Hub was Lisa Waters who teached him computing and PDE. One year later, on 19th October, Reagan officially revealed a interjection that is used to express someone’s reaction to feeling cold. Snowdown was the first railway station to use the interjection, followed by Coventry Arena. Rumours that Coventry Arena will be uploaded on 31st October were confirmed when Reagan published Coventry Arena on 19th October. Although the station was intended to serve the adjacent Ricoh Arena, it was announced in August 2015 that the station will be closed for one hour following football matches and rugby matches as well as concerts on safety grounds, which is due to London Midland stating that there was no rolling stock available to run more than one train an hour using the existing single-coach Class 153 unit. Reagan needed to find a solution for Coventry by publishing a upcoming railway station. A second railway station, called Cambridge North, will be uploaded in 2017. It will combine the elements of the BBC Bitesize website and the male narrator shivering to show the expression of feeling cold in winter. Reagan said that the shivering symbolized Maybach's popularity of the Kaskade remix of Runaway (U & I) by Galantis. The remix is played when Tosha and Min yell "Storm!" which results in the remix playing for 30 seconds. It is also played when Southern says "Uh-oh!" Reagan was supposed to upload the Night Riviera on 26th October but it was postponed, leaving the Caledonian Sleeper as the only sleeper service to carry the song "Night Train." The Caledonian Sleeper has a file size of 104 MB, which is larger than the 98.9 megabyte Alpine Pearls and Gatwick Express which has a file size of 98.7 MB. George Millay realized the need for a water park while developing SeaWorld, later recalling "being in Florida, with all its heat and hot sun, you naturally think about cooling off in water." In the mid-1970s, he directed his time and money towards the project. The idea of it stemmed from the splash pad at Ontario Place in Canada and the wave pool at Point Mallard Park in Alabama. Millay aimed to combine these two elements and build upon it in order to achieve a good return on investment. Due to his prior success with SeaWorld, he was able to form a team of investors to fund the project. Wet 'n Wild Orlando opened in Orlando in Florida on 13th March 1977. Although it opened to rain and suffered a $600,000 loss in its first year of operation, Millay kept it open. He later claimed it "started making money the second year and never looked back." The success of the park spawned several other Wet 'n Wild-branded parks across the Americas. Milay was given the first ever Lifetime Achievement Award from the World Waterpark Association who named him the official "Father of the Waterpark." In 1998, Millay sold off his interests in his parks. The Orlando one was purchased by Universal Studios Recreation Group who continued to lease the land on which it is located. In mid-2013, Universal purchased the 50 acres of land for $30.9 million. 38 years after Wet 'n Wild Orlando opened, Reagan launched a new system for his other videos by uploading Wet 'n Wild Orlando in December 2016. According to a article relating to Wet 'n Wild Orlando on Wikipedia, it was confirmed by Universal Orlando Resort that Wet 'n Wild Orlando will close on 31st December 2016 to be replaced by Volcano Bay. Construction was already underway when Universal Orlando Resort officially announced the project and its name in May. Reagan said that he decided to keep up his Virgin trend for his other videos by uploading Top Gear in May 2016 and that it could lead to Thomas and Percy getting the British television series about motor vehicles into trouble. He admitted that the two engines were playing to their TV cartoon characters a bit too much. He added, "It's fair to say this incarnation of Top Gear is nearer the end than the beginning, and my job is to land this plane with its dignity still intact. Ironically, that does mean trying new things to the last, even if they screw up, because, it means you never stopped trying." But on 3rd October, a television presenter yelled something that was very controversial to The Joker Chaos Coaster. Reagan indefinitely postponed filming of DisneyQuest and announced that production would be delayed until the Larson Giant Loop had recovered. Both Reagan and the Health and Safety Executive carried out inquiries into the controversy. Filming of DisneyQuest began on 20th October. Reagan announced the introduction of DisneyQuest. The indoor interactive theme park was uploaded on 1st January 2016 to coincide with the Rolls-Royce Dawn's introduction. He is proposing to upload Magic Kingdom in February 2016 and extend that by uploading Cinderella Castle on his birthday. In January 2019, it is proposed that Reagan will upload Tomorrowland as part of a major expansion of his YouTube channel. Apart from his plans for 2016, Reagan also dated 12 new movies. He announced that he was moving ahead with Star Wars: The Force Awakens which was released on 18th December, the date previously reserved for Cars 3. Cars 3 will now be released on 27th February 2016. The Cars threequel also means that Fifty Shades of Black will be released on 29th February 2016. Reagan also revealed that the film already dated for 7th May 2016 is Moonlight, while the title set for 26th August 2016 is Ratchet & Clank. Pointing to his prowess in the live-action fairy tale space, Reagan, home of some of his greatest hits including Runaway (U & I), set 2 films for release on 23rd October and 31st October 2016. Reagan set My Everything for 12th December 2016 and Rogue One: A Star Wars Story for 16th December 2016, as well as The Towering Inferno for 25th December 2016, Revenge of the Worthless for 26th December 2016 and The Summit of the Gods for the end of December 2016. After LY57 ZDZ was uploaded on 14th March 2015, Reagan confirmed that he was working on his first Cars movie, titled Cars 3. On 20th October, Reagan revealed that the film will feature Thomas the Tank Engine and that the film may be released in the winter of 2016. He announced that production of Cars 3 would start in December, with Moonlight due to be uploaded by May 2016. Reagan began to reveal the Falcon's Fury drop scene for his first Cars movie on 20th October. Grande has confirmed that Reagan intends to title the movie Cars 3. He used the drop scene from Austin. He signed a publishing deal with Pixar, which means that he will upload Cars related movies until 2016. Reagan announced that Cars 3 will be uploaded in February 2016 as part of a release series. He also said that his other videos would see Michael Angelis describing full-size luxury cars as "very large and strange-looking" and that The Fat Controller would scold James by telling him that really useful engines don't argue. The concept was brought over from the Season 5 episode "James and the Trouble with Trees" in which James arrives at Kirk Ronan station to collect the express but the Fat Controller re-assigns him to an important goods train. Reagan wondered if he could use the concept in Conisbrough, in which Adolf Hitler tells Conisbrough what it wants but the Fat Controller tells Conisbrough that really useful engines don't argue. It switches over to Hyacinth Bouquet telling Conisbrough that it can't have a Chinese takeaway because it is a railway station in said town. At 83.5 MB, Southend Victoria is the largest file size for the eastern terminus of the Shenfield to Southend Line. The story of Southend Victoria starts off with Thomas the Tank Engine asking Adolf Hitler if Gordon can pull coaches again. Hitler tries to convince Thomas that the Island of Sodor is fake but the narrator doesn't believe him because he points out that Southend Victoria may be closed if it loses popularity due to Hackney Downs. When asked by Hitler again, Thomas knows Southend Victoria's whereabouts and there is a crash as Noddy falls out of bed. Hitler speculates that the Soviets might have captured the railway bridge over the Oder but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. Southend Victoria hears some urgent news from Percy, who tells the railway station that the workmen are waiting for Dennis' delivery at Bluff's Cove School and that no one knows where he is. Hitler tells Thomas what he wants but Michael Angelis ignores him and says, "That night, Thomas and Percy spoke to Henry." Thomas says, "We're sorry we got you into trouble" causing Hitler to hang up the phone. Southern says "Uh-oh!" and Falcon's Fury's seats tilt forward 90 degrees, facing riders straight down. The gondola is released from the catch car into a five-second free fall reaching a maximum speed of 60 miles per hour. Hitler speculates that the Soviets might have captured the railway bridge over the Oder but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. That night, Thomas gets Southend Victoria into trouble for failing to comply with the rules when it was identified as Southend Airport in 2014, which had already been uploaded on 21st June of that year and thereby broken rules that state any one station cannot collect more than one airport in the same 12-month period. The flight attendant on board Southern Airways Flight 242 tells the 81 passengers to brace for impact but Tosha and Min yell "Storm!" which results in the Kaskade remix of Runaway (U & I) by Galantis playing for 30 seconds. Duck is shocked and says "What?" but Kat Jennings screams in horror and her 1997 Ford Expedition crashes into a log. Reagan will introduce a stunning camera angle from the Season 3 episode "All at Sea" in Bexhill, in which the narrator says that the horizon of Bexhill is packed with sails flapping against the blue skies. Hitler tells Thomas that he wishes he could sail to far away lands but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. Harold tells the two characters that the boats are there for the Regatta and that it's his job to hover around in case he's needed. Hitler asks Harold if he's ever been to the horizon, and Harold says that he can land on ships, anywhere, anytime. But there is worse to come. That night, a huge storm sweeps across Bexhill and causes havoc: trees are blown onto the line. Percy says that he doesn't feel safe in the Smelters but KDA ignores him and plays Turn the Music Louder to stop the storm from hitting Brighton. Thomas feels sorry for KDA and wishes there was something he could do to make things better again by saying, "Yes, indeed. But what? We can't mend broken trees." Galantis put things right at the last minute by playing 10.87 seconds of the Kaskade remix of Runaway (U & I), which is accompanied by a thumping sound that is repeated for the entire scene where the children run for cover due to a spring rain shower. Hitler speculates that the Soviets might have captured the railway bridge over the Oder but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tells Ariana Grande what she wants but Grande sings from the word "Hey" right through to the letter "Y." Hitler looks at Grande and a 1.79 second picture of Bexhill is used causing Hitler to hang up the phone. That night, Thomas the Tank Engine gets Bexhill into trouble for causing KDA to play Turn the Music Louder. The flight attendant on board Southern Airways Flight 242 tells the 81 passengers to brace for impact but it's too late Category:Southend Victoria